poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Radical Adventures of The Radiant Stars: World Tour Transcript
Here's the transcript for The Radical Adventures of The Radiant Stars: World Tour The opening begins at ???, ???. (alarm clock beeping) ???, ???. Callie Jones: (yawns) ???, ???. Felicia Jones: Callie! time to wake up! Callie Jones: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- At the Smoothie Bar, ???, ???. Leslie Potts: Wow! ???, ???. Kelsey Morgan: Yep. ???, ???. Jordan Carmichael: I still can't believe that Callie got a job at Rich Enterprises, ???, ???. That's so perfect for her! Travis Romero: I know. And not just any magazine either. I heard that Rich Bling is huge. Laura Anderson: You ever read it? Travis Romero: Uhh... no, it doesn't really appeal to me. But I'm sure Callie will make it super interesting! ???, ???. Callie Jones: Hey, guys. Kelsey Morgan: Hey, Cal. ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Laura Anderson: What happened? Callie Jones: I got fired. ???, ???. ???, ???. Jordan Carmichael: Oh man, That's awful! Callie Jones: And that's not all. his snobby and bratty daughter, Mandi. She kept giving more and more to do, and it didn't matter what I did. it was always wrong as far as she was concerned. And I had to work with the Biskit Twins. Kelsey Morgan: Urgh, That's enough to ruin anyone's day! Callie Jones: Sorry, everyone. I'm not in the mood to hang. I'm going home. Travis Romero: Don't worry, Callie. I'm sure everything will be okay. Callie Jones: Thanks, Travis. ???, ???. ???, ???. Kelsey Morgan: Poor Callie, I've never seen her so sad before. Jordan Carmichael: We have to do something. Kelsey Morgan: But what? ???, ???. Travis Romero: Something to cheer up Callie. Kelsey Morgan: Like a party! Jordan Carmichael: A surprise party! Leslie Potts: ???, ???. Laura Anderson: Now that's a plan! Travis and Leslie, you grab some party food and drinks at the store. Jordan, you head to your house and get your CD player. Kelsey, you and I will will head out to the mall and get some cool threads for the party. You can't have a big party without something stylin' to wear! Kelsey Morgan: ???, ???. ---- Leslie Potts: This place is too cool. Madison's dad has to let us use the loft for the surprise party for Callie. Kelsey Morgan: Don't worry about that, Leslie. June's working on it. ???, ???. Leslie Potts: She is? Jordan Carmichael: Hey, June. Whatcha doing? June Chan: Shh. I'm concentrating on sending positive energy to Madison's dad so he'll say... Madison Cooper: Yes! My dad says we can have the surprise party here in the loft! Travis Romero: Nice! Kelsey Morgan: Awesome! I'll call, ???, ???. ???, ???. June Chan: ???, ???. Madison Cooper: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Leslie Potts: You feeling better, Callie? Callie Jones: A little. it's good to know I've got friends who care. Jordan Carmichael: Why don't you have a look around? Callie Jones: Okay. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Callie Jones: You know what, I do feel better! Thanks guys! Jordan Carmichael: Hey! What are friends for! Travis Romero: Yeah. ???, ???. Kelsey Morgan: ???, ???. Callie Jones: We don't need that lamo ???, ???. Travis Romero: Of course not! Callie Jones: We could have our own tour if we wanted! In fact, we can have our very own world tour, ???, ???. Laura Anderson: Yeah! Kelsey Morgan: ???, ???. Jordan Carmichael: We should even have our own magazine! Callie Jones: Great idea, Jordan. ???, ???. Kelsey Morgan: I can write about sports! Laura Anderson: And I could write an advice column! Jordan Carmichael: And I can write about trends and all the important causes! Travis Romero: And I can write some facts about ???, ???. Leslie Potts: And I can be the editor! ???, ???. Jordan Carmichael: Oh, Leslie. Kelsey Morgan: Seriously? Leslie Potts: Just kidding. I'll be the music editor. Laura Anderson: Do you think it could work? Callie Jones: It could totally work! Jordan Carmichael: Hey, if we work together, Nothing can stop us! ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Callie Jones: This is great! Our very own tour bus! Joe: Yep, ???, ???. Leslie Potts: (sniffs) Hold the front page, guys, I think I'm going to cry! Laura Anderson: It's going to be so much fun working together! Travis Romero: We gotta work hard though, guys, Don't forget we've laid down some serious cash to get this magazine up and running. Kelsey Morgan: No sweat, Travis, Once we get our ideas down on paper we'll get that money back in no time. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Leslie Potts: I'm not to sure about using computers though... they just don't like me. Jordan Carmichael: They can be tricky, but I'll help you out. Leslie Potts: Thanks, Jordan. Callie Jones: What do we do now? Jordan Carmichael: Well, I set up our laptops with the ideas we had for articles, So all you have to do is go to your own workstation and it'll tell you what your first article's going to be! Travis Romero: Cool, and I'll organize our finished articles on the other side of the room, So we can see what we've done so far. Laura Anderson: And I've set up a shared wardrobe with all our clothes in it. We can use it whenever we want to model some fresh new styles. Kelsey Morgan: First things first, Laura, let's check out those laptops for our assignments. Callie Jones: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Emma Blake: Hey Cal, you know that mail Mandi made you toss when you were working for her dad? Callie Jones: Yeah, why do you ask, Emma? Emma Blake: I found the most awesome invite in there. Superstylin' fashion reporter Emma Blake has just scooped the biggest scoop of all scoops ever! Laura Anderson: And they say I'm the drama queen! Callie Jones: Well, what is it? Emma Blake: You're not going to believe what it was I found! Jordan Carmichael: Do tell! Emma Blake: Invitations to the exclusive Crash gig at Pinz, the funkiest, punkiest punk rock club in the world! Kelsey Morgan: Whoa! are you serious? Travis Romero: Get out of here! Emma Blake: And that's not all. it's an all expenses paid trip with a 5-star luxury hotel suite! In London! Callie Jones: What? no way! Emma Blake: Yes way! We're going to London! Jordan Carmichael: Yeah! that's the best news I've ever heard! Kelsey Morgan: You said it. the Radiant Stars rock! Travis Romero: We're awesome! Laura Anderson: And we're going to London! Travis Romero: Well, we're not going to London just yet. Callie Jones: But all we have to do is get the rest of the magazine ready, Then we can jet off to London and have the best cover story ever! Laura Anderson: I can't wait! ???, ???. Callie Jones: Hey guys, I've got a phone call. Kelsey Morgan: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Laura Anderson: Hello? Who is it? ???, ???. ???: The Radiant Stars are here! Run! ???, ???. Laura Anderson: Oh no! The tickets to London! ---- ???, ???. Callie Jones: Gotcha! Christine Biskit: Were you guys chasing us? Kelsey Morgan: Yes! ???, ???. Christine: Tickets? what are you talking about? Travis Romero: We know it was you, so you might as well confess! Christine Biskit: We don't know you mean. Jordan Carmichael: Don't be acting so innocent. Danny found a hairclip in our club house, Stacy. Stacy Biskit: (gasp) ???, ???. Laura Anderson: Now hand over those invitations! Christine Biskit: The invitations to Pinz nightclub that were sent to Mandi? Why, they're in her dad's office, Like they've always been. (laughs, snorts) Callie Jones: (sighs) Come on, you guys, Let's head back to the tour bus. there's nothing more we can do here. ???, ???. Back at the tour bus, ???, ???. Kelsey Morgan: ???, ???. Nicole Northwood: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Callie Jones: Amazing. Jordan Carmichael: Wow! Travis Romero: Look at this place. ???, ???. Nigel Monroe: Cheers, mates. And welcome to London, England. ???, ???. Callie Jones: It's nice to meet you, Nigel. I'm Callie. ---- ???, ???. Callie Jones: How's it going, you two? You got the interview with Jessica from Crash? Jordan Carmichael: Major bad news, Callie! serious disaster! We've just been to Pinz and guess what? Jessica has, ???, ???. Callie Jones: What?! Laura Anderson: (gasp) Jessica quit her job!? Travis Romero: Yeah, she had a total disagreement with her manager. Something about creative differences. the guy who runs Pinz is completely freaked out! Laura Anderson: This is it! we're ruined! it was all going so well. Now everyone back home will laugh at us and I'll end up buying used shoes thrift store for the rest of my life! Callie Jones: Laura? Are you okay? Laura Anderson: Sorry. Just freaked a little. Travis Romero: This is bad. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Jean Claude: Bonjour. welcome to Paris. ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Jean Claude: Oui, ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Kelsey Morgan: Are you sure this is the right place? Callie Jones: Well, this is the address. Laura Anderson: Wait a second. This is the venue? Travis Romero: Let me call the show organizer. I'll sort this out. ???, ???. Jordan Carmichael: I have a very bad feeling about this. Kelsey Morgan: Me too, Jordan. ???, ???. Lumiere: (on phone) ???, ???. Travis Romero: Hey, Lumiere. it's Travis. Lumiere: ???, ???. Travis Romero: Yeah, We're at the venue. it says Rich Industries. Lumiere: ???, ???. Travis Romero: Mr. Bucksworth bought the venue? And there isn't another venue in Paris? Lumiere: Yes! ???, ???. Travis Romero: Don't panic, We'll get to the bottom of this. Au revior! ???, ???. Callie Jones: Well? what's the word, Travis? Travis Romero: It's not good news, Callie. Mr. Bucksworth has bought the venue and he won't let Lumiere and the show organizers use it. Laura Anderson: Oh no! We said to Jean Claude that we were going to cover the fashion show on the radio and now everyone's expecting us to cover it, but it's going to get cancelled and we'll be a laughing stock and I'll have to wear a paper bag over my head which will ruin my hair! Kelsey Morgan: Chill, Laura. There's something suspicious about this whole situation. I smell a rat. June Chan: A rich rat! Jordan Carmichael: Well quelle surprise! The gruesome twosome's painting the whole town with glitter. Callie Jones: Ok guys, we've got to stay out of sight if we wanna find out what they're up to. Radiant Stars: Right. ???, ???. Jordan Carmichael: Travis, I see them. ???, ???. Travis Romero: ???, ???. Jordan Carmichael: Roger. ???, ???. Stacy Biskit: Hey, Christine, isn't that the hotel where Mandi said the Radiant Stars were staying? Christine Biskit: Yeah, Looks like the kind of place they'd hole themselves up in. no class at all. Stacy Biskit: Don't talk to me about class, sis, Class is my middle name. Christine Biskit: I thought it was Agnes? Stacy Biskit: Shhh! ???, ???. Kelsey Morgan: ???, ???. Laura Anderson: ???, ???. ???, ???. Stacy Biskit: Oo oo, A movie theater. hey, Christine, Let's go and catch a sophisticated French flick. Christine Biskit: You doofus, Stacy. That's Cinema Lumpier, as in lumpier seats than our movie theaters back home. Stacy Biskit: Oh, really? Why would they make a theater with lumpy seats? Christine Biskit: Don't ask me, I'm still in shock over the bathrooms they've got here. Ugh! ???, ???. Kelsey Morgan: Phew, that was close. Laura Anderson: Too close. ???, ???. ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. ???, ???. Christine Biskit: So here it is, sis, Mandi's big front. Ugly ain't it? Stacy Biskit: Not as ugly as her mom's big behind. Ugh. Christine Biskit: I can't believe she went to all the trouble of setting up a fake company just to sabotage the fashion show those Radiant Stars were going to cover. Stacy Biskit: Yeah, and I can't believe she set her dad's fake company in exactly the same place as the fashion show was gonna be held. Talk about lucky. Christine Biskit: Shut up, Stacy. ???, ???. Callie Jones: Okay, guys, ???, ???. Radiant Stars: (over walkie talkie) Roger. ???, ???. Callie Jones: Bonjour, Biskits. Stacy Biskit: Aww, no way! How'd you find us here? Christine Biskit: Leave us alone. Travis Romero: We will once you tell us how get back at Mandi. June Chan: Yeah, we need a bargaining tool - Something to make Mandi let us give back the venue Christine Biskit: Blackmail, eh? Well, okay. I know just the thing. While she's in Paris, Mandi has her industrial strength make-up applied. Stacy Biskit: It takes hours to do and urgh, It's not a pretty sight! Christine Biskit: All you have to do is sneak into the Chic salon and snap her while she's having her make-up done. (laughs) threaten to publish that in your magazine and she'll soon come around. Stacy Biskit: C'mon sis, Let's get out of here before they caught. Christine Biskit: That's the smartest thing you've said all day, Stacy. We're gone. ???, ???. Laura Anderson: Well, it's a plan, But it's not exactly ethical. Jordan Carmichael: She's brought it upon herself, Laura. Kelsey Morgan: Okay, guys. It's time to go undercover! this calls for some slick Dynamite outfits. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Callie Jones: Okay, one of us has to get in there and snap the drama queen without her noticing, But we're all in this together, right? Jordan Carmichael: But, who goes? Kelsey Morgan: It should be June - She's the most flexible. she can get into yoga poses the rest of us only dream about. June Chan: Okay, If you think I can do it. Travis Romero: Let's do it! ???, ???. Radiant Stars: Let's do this! ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Mandi Bucksworth: Ah! ???, ???. However, when Mandi turned the mirror towards her, she saw the Radiant Stars in front of her. Mandi Bucksworth: (screams) Callie Jones: Alright, Mandi, we know you bought the venue to stop us from covering the Paris show. Laura Anderson: But there's one thing you didn't count on. Kelsey Morgan: Sometimes beauty isn't even skin deep. Mandi Bucksworth: What the... where did you get this! This is an outrage! Callie Jones: No, jean jackets with frills are an outrage, This is a setup. Mandi Bucksworth: Okay, fine. You can have the venue back, But I want that photo and the negatives. Jordan Carmichael: It's a digital photo, Mandi, Negatives are like so 1980's. Travis Romero: We'll give you the disk with the photos after the fashion show. You can trust us to keep your word. Laura Anderson: But don't try anything clever, or your photo has a date with our Celebrity Fashion Tragedies column! Mandi Bucksworth: I'm afraid it's too late to save the Paris fashion show. even if I let you use the venue, the show has been cancelled. All the supermodels have already gone home. Jordan Carmichael: Well, we'll just have to put on the show ourselves. Callie Jones: Come on guys! We've got some shopping to do! Radiant Stars: Yeah! ???, ???. ---- ???, ???.